Tragedy With Benefit
by Dhyun628
Summary: Harusnya mereka menikmati waktu liburannya sesuai rencana masing-masing tapi itu semua tidak terjadi dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Keduanya tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya tapi malah harus terjebak dalam drama konyol karena insiden kecil yang membuat mereka harus tetap bersama [Daehyun - Youngjae - Daejae - Romance - Humor - Drama - Yaoi - BxB]


Jung Daehyun

x

Yoo Youngjae

...

Romance – Humor – Drama - Yaoi

_

Youngjae tengah duduk di restoran hotel sibuk dengan makanan juga ponsel pintarnya. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel sedangkan tangan kanan memegang sendok makan. Namja manis itu tengah membaca list beberapa tempat yang akan di kunjunginya selama berlibur di Belanda

Ya Youngjae sedang menikmati waktu liburan di negara kincir angin tersebut sendirian tanpa teman dan tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun karena di pikirannya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pergi keluar negeri lagi pula dia tidak memiliki kendala bahasa sama sekali jadi aman-aman saja

"Jja sebelum melihat tempat yang jauh mari mengelilingi tempat terdekat" gumamnya setelah memutuskan kemana dia akan pergi

Namja manis itu mengeluarkan kamera kesayangannya dari dalam tas sebelum keluar dari hotel. Youngjae berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan jalanan yang cukup ramai oleh turis

Sambil memotret Youngjae terlihat sesekali tersenyum saat beberapa pedagang disana yang menyapanya, namja manis itu juga tidak melewati stan penjual makanan dengan semangatnya dia mencoba berbagai makanan yang tersedia dan melupakan jika dia sudah sarapan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu

Youngjae mengertukan bibirnya saat melihat gambar yang berusan di ambilnya terlihat tidak bagus dia memepankan langkahnya sambil membersihkan lensa kemeranya. Sibuk dengan kameranya Youngjae tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah berlarian dengan kencang ke arahnya

_Bruk_

Namja itu tanpa sengaja menabrak tubuh Youngjae hingga keduanya jatuh dengan keras

"Awww" ringis keduanya bersamaan

"Are you blind? Watch your step" marah Youngjae mengusap sikunya yang sakit

"I'm sorry. Let me help" namja itu berucap dengan nafas putus-putus lalu membantu Youngjae berdiri

Namja manis itu memutar kepalanya untuk mencari kameranya dan matanya seketika membulat saat melihat kamera rusak parah, lensanya patah dan juga kacanya pecah. Youngjae memunggut kameranya dia ingin menangis melihat kamera yang dibeli dari hasil tabungannya berbulan-bulan rusak begitu saja

"Kamera ku" serunya lalu menahan namja tadi yang sudah hampir pergi "Hey wait. See my camera is broken now you have to replace it"

Namja itu bedecak kesal dia bisa saja langsung menggantinya tapi masalahnya dia sedang terburu-buru dan uang di dompetnya tidak cukup untuk mengganti kamera Youngjae

"Listen i'm in a hurry right now so you can meet me in front of the hotel at the end of the road tomorrow"

Youngjae memandang namja di depannya dengan tatapan curiga "No.. I need my camera right now"

"But i don't have enough money now"

"I don't care. That's your problem" Youngjae mengadakan tangannya di depan orang itu

Namja itu meniup udara dengan kesal "Aish jinja namja ini menyusahkan saja"

Mata Youngjae memicing mendengar geraman orang itu "Kau orang korea?"

Namia itu menoleh pada Youngjae tapi belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu dia sempat melirik ke arah belakang Youngjae dan melihat dua orang berpakaian serba hitam yang tadi mengerjarnya mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Karena dia tahu Youngjae tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja dan dia juga tidak ingin tertangkap maka dengan terpaksa dia menarik tangan Youngjae dan ikut berlari bersamanya agar menghidari kedua orang itu

"Yaaa namja gila.. Kau mau membawaku kemana?" teriak Youngjae saat di paksa berlari

"Kau ingin kemeramu kan jadi diam saja dan ikut aku"

"Tapi kenapa kita harus berlarian seperti ini?" Youngjae mulai terengah-engah

Namja itu tidak menjawab Youngjae dia hanya fokus berlari untuk menghidari orang yang mengejarnya. Merasa sudah cukup jauh namja itu menarik Youngjae masuk ke gang sempit untuk bersembunyi

"Ya kenapa ka hmmmppp" Youngjae berusaha berontak saat namja itu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan

"Sssttttt diam dulu" bisik namja itu tepat di telinga Youngjae hingga membuat namja manis itu merinding. Posisi mereka sangat dekat membuatnya hanya bisa diam

Setelah aman baru namja itu menurunkan tangannya yang membekap mulut Youngjae

"Mian.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu

Youngjae menginjak kaki dan mendorong namja itu menjauh hingga terjatuh karena tidak sigap bahkan tas yang tadi sempat di pegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya

"Arghhh ya ken... "

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa menyeretku ke tempat ini?" seru Youngjae

"Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu. Orang-orang itu bisa saja kembali" ujarnya santai lalu berusahan bangun

"Aku tidak peduli lagi pula aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka. Aku hanya ingin kamera ku" kesal Youngjae

"Sudah bilang aku akan menggantinya tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke atm dulu"

"Ya sudah ayo pergi kenapa kau malah kemari?"

Namja itu menatap Youngjae dengan malas "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau aku sedang di kejar oleh 2 orang tadi"

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai di kejar mereka? Omo apa buronan polisi? Kau mafia?" tanya Youngjae heboh sendiri karena pemikirannya

"Ya jika aku seorang penjahat seharusnya sejak tadi kau ku bunuh lalu ku mutilasi bukannya mengajakmu bicara disini" seru namja itu yang mulai kesal tidak terima dengan tuduhan Youngjae

Youngjae merinding mendengar itu tapi dia kembali berkata "Jaman sekarang kita tidak bisa langsung mempercayai orang asing"

"Kalau begitu bukankah kau juga patut ku curigai"

"Hey aku bersih.. Tidak ada catatan kriminal sama sekali" sanggah Youngjae

Namja itu memasukan tangannya di kantong celananya "Tidak ada seorang kriminal yang akan mengaku begitu saja jika iya penjara sudah pasti penuh sekarang"

"Aku bukan penjahat" kesal Youngjae

"Aku tidak yakin" goda namja itu

Wajah Youngjae memerah menahan rasa kesalnya membuat namja di depannya terkekeh

"Ya apa kau hanya ingin mengajak ku bertengkar saja? Kapan kita akan ke atm? Aku butuh kamera ku"

"Ah benar aku hampir lupa"

Namja itu tersadar lalu membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil tasnya yang terlepas tadi tapi tas itu sudah tidak berada disana lagi. Rupanya saat bertengkar tadi keduanya tidak sadar jika di gang itu mereka tidak berdua ada beberapa orang disana dan tas namja itu telah di curi

"Tas ku.. Bukankah tadi disana?" namja itu terlihat bingung mencari tasnya

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Youngjae

"Tas ku hilang" ujar namja itu mulai panik

"Ck namja ini benar-benar" batin Youngjae yang curiga jika namja ini hanya beralasan agar tidak mengganti kameranya

"Kau bisa melaporkan nanti di kantor polisi jika kamera ku sudah kau ganti"

Namja itu menatap Youngjae kesal "Bagaimana bisa aku mengganti kamera mu jika dompet ku saja berada dalam tas itu"

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kamera ku?" Youngjae berseru kesal

"Ya jangan hanya pikirkan kamera bodohmu itu pikirkan juga nasibku. Dompet, pasport, ponsel bahkan kunci hotelku juga di dalam tas itu" jelasnya dengan nada marah

Youngjae melongo dia jadi ikut-ikutan panik. Bagaimana tidak dia secara tidak langsung juga bertanggung jawab kan? Namja itu kehilangan barangnya saat bersamanya

"Oh tuhan kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini.. La-lalu bagaimana nanti kau bisa melapor?"

"Aku masih memiliki visa tapi ku simpan di koper yang berada di kamar hotel" ujarnya mencoba tenang

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kesana"

Namja itu menatap Youngjae dengan mengerutkan alisnya "Kita? Kenapa kau mau ikut dengan ku?"

"Hey tuan apa kau menderita alzheimer? Kau baru saja merusak kamera ku" seru Youngjae

"Haish jinja"

Namja itu mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal lalu berjalan duluan membiarkan Youngjae mengikutinya dari belakang. Youngjae memicingkan matanya saat namja itu beberapa kali terlihat waspada dengan sekitar, mungkin takut jika orang-orang tadi kembali muncul

"Kenapa dia terlihat seperti pencuri?" batin Youngjae curiga

"Tunggu disini"

Youngjae tersentak saat namja itu menyuruhnya menunggu di depan hotel. Seketika Youngjae langsung melongo tidak percaya melihat hotel yang di tempati namja itu adalah hotel bintang 5 dan orang yang menginap didalam sana adalah orang berkelas

Mata Youngjae memperhatikan penampilan namja itu dengan teliti pakaiannya memang terlihat sederhana tapi semuanya barang-barang branded. Baju, jaket, celana, sepatu hingga jam rolex yang di pakai namja itu saja sudah berharga puluhan juta jadi dia bisa yakin namja itu bukanlah pencuri. Jika benar maka dia adalah pencuri yang berkelas

...

"Excuse me"

"Yes sir. May i help you?" sang resepsionis menyapanya dengan ramah

"I lost my room key. So can i use the master key?"

"Name please?"

"Daehyun Jung"

"May i see your id card please?"

"Id card? Why?" heran Daehyun

"We have some rule in here sir for the comfort of guests. So without id card we can just give the key to you"

Daehyun menggaruk pelipisnya "Ectually i lose my bag and my id card or pasport in that bag"

"I'm sorry sir but we need id or at least reservation code"

Daehyun meniup udara dengan kasar karena bukti pemesanan hotel juga berada di ponselnya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berjalan keluar dari hotel dengan wajah kesalnya

"Aish kenapa aku sial sekali.. Mom niatku kemari hanya untuk liburan dan kau malah membuat semuanya kacau" gerutu Daehyun

"Bagaimana?" Youngjae muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Daehyun

"Kkamchagiya" Daehyun tersentak kaget hingga memundurkan langkahnya

"Ya kenapa kau mengagetkanku" seru Daehyun sambil mengelus dadanya

Youngjae terkekeh "Mian.. Jadi kau bisa masuk?"

"Tidak bisa tanpa id card atau sekedar bukti tanda pemesanan" jawab Daehyun lemas

"Kenapa harus seperti itu? Di hotelku tidak" heran Youngjae

"Hotel seperti ini memiliki beberapa aturan dan penjagaan ketat kau tidak bisa sebarangan" jelas Daehyun

"Cctv bisa jadi bukti kan? Kita bisa melihat saat kau check in" saran Youngjae

"Ohh pintar sekali.. Kau pikir aku polisi atau pejabat penting yang bisa seenaknya meminta mereka untuk melihat cctv. Kalaupun iya polisi pun membutuhkan tanda pengenal untuk itu" kesal Daehyun

Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya "Benar juga. Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Sekarang kau diam dan biarkan aku berpikir oke" ujar Daehyun dengan nada ketus membuat Youngjae mundur karena terkejut

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya kesal dia baru saja dimarahi orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab karena merusak kameranya

"Baru saja sehari aku dan sekarang aku harus menjadi geladangan disini" gerutu Daehyun lalu duduk di tangga hotel sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar

Youngjae yang melihat Daehyun seperti itu ikut berjongkok di sampingnya

"Hey" panggil Youngjae lalu menyentuh lengan Daehyun dengan jari telunjuknya

"Mwo?" bentak Daehyun tanpa sadar

"Ish jahatnya" cicit Youngjae

Daehyun membuang nafasnya entah sudah keberapa kalinya lalu mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Namja ini tidak sepenuhnya salah atas kejadian yang menimpanya

"Kau mau apa? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku berpikir sejenak?" ujar Daehyun pelan berusaha menghilangkan emosinya

"Jangan berpikir disini nanti kau malah disangka gelandangan sungguhan. Kita kesana saja" Youngjae menunjuk sebuah kafe tidak jauh dari sana

"Aku tidak punya uang" sahut Daehyun dengan wajah datar

"Akan ku masukkan ke dalam daftar hutang mu.. Ayo" ujar Youngjae lalu menarik lengan Daehyun ikut dengannya

"Kau terlihat seperti penagih hutang saja.. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang berhutang padamu?" dengus Daehyun yang pasrah di tarik Youngjae

"Apa kau pernah terlilit hutang sebelumnya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu cara mereka menagih?" balas Youngjae

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu"

"Begitu pun aku. Lebih baik kau diam saja aku mencoba membantu mu agar kamera ku bisa secepatnya kau ganti"

Daehyun mengeram kesal dalam hatinya. Bicara dengan Youngjae lama-lama membuatnya naik darah saja jadi dia memilih diam dan mengikuti kemana Youngjae membawanya

Saat sudah berada di kafe Youngjae menyuruh Daehyun, namja manis itu memanggil pelayan

"One ice capucino and..." Youngjae menatap Daehyun tapi dia hanya diam

"Ya katakan pesanan mu jangan diam saja" kesal Youngjae

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk diam"

Youngjae memutar matanya "Itu tadi. Sudah cepat katakan saja pesananmu"

"Ice vanilla latte" Daehyun menyebutkan pesananya

"Aku Yoo Youngjae. Siapa namamu tadi?" tanyanya saat pelayan itu pergi

Daehyun mengangkat alisnya "Kapan aku menyebutkan namaku? Seingat ku belum"

"Bisakah sekarang kah katakan namamu" kesal Youngjae

"Jung Daehyun"

Youngjae menangguk "Baiklah Daehyun. Saran ku adalah sebaiknya kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku"

Daehyun memberikan tatapan aneh sekaligus curiga pada Youngjae

"Apa kau bercanda? Tidak terima kasih aku mau terjadi masalah lagi" tolak Daehyun

"Itu solusi terbaik untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi" Youngjae berucap santai

"Hal yang tidak diinginkan apa maksudmu?" tanya Daehyun semakin curiga

"Pikirkan apa yang terjadi padamu jika kau berurusan dengan polisi tanpa tanda pengenal"

Daehyun terdiam menunggu Youngjae melanjutkan kata-katanya. Youngjae mengangkat 2 jarinya dan mulai menghitung sambil bicara

"Deportasi atau penjara. Jika deportasi kau masih beruntung tapi bagaimana jika kau masuk penjara karena dikira imigran gelap atau lebih parahnya TE.RO.RIS" ujar Youngjae dengan menekan kata teroris

Daehyun tersentak dengan kata teroris lalu berpikir keras. Masuk penjara tidak pernah sekalipun ada dalam pikirannya jika ibunya sampai tahu maka habislah dia

"Dengar aku hanya mencoba membantu mu karena kita sedang berada jauh dari negara kelahiran kita"

"Setengah jam yang lalu kau marah-marah padaku karena kamera mu rusak dan sekarang kau mau membantu ku. Kenapa?" tanya Daehyun penuh selidik

"Karena aku orang korea yang baik dan aku tidak akan menginggalkan orang sebangsa ku yang membutuhkan pertolongan" jawab Youngjae bijak

"Jadi jika aku bukan orang korea kau tidak akan membantu begitu?" tanya Daehyun yang merasa aneh dengan jawaban Youngjae

Youngjae mengedikkan bahunya "Tergantung jika dia punya hutang atau tidak. Jadi bagaimana?"

Daehyun mendengus tapi jika dipikir apa yang di katakan Youngjae ada benarnya. Sekarang ini dia tidak memiliki tanpa pengenal ataupun uang dan dia juga tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Jalan satu-satunya jika ingin aman maka dia harus ikut dengan namja di depannya ini

"Ku rasa aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain jadi baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?


End file.
